


If You Like It, Put An Albatross On It

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College Roommates, M/M, Scientist Dean, i dnt know how to tag, meeting first time, poet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has an albatross hanging around his neck. Dean steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like It, Put An Albatross On It

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by SquiddyTheMouse

“Dude, is that… Is that a dead albatross around your neck?”

Stormy blue eyes sparkling with anger turn to the speaker.

“What?”

“That bird around neck?”

“Bird around my neck? What bird? I don’t see anything.” The black haired, half naked man deadpanned while rubbing the feathers of the bird, indeed, hanging from his neck. Green eyes squinted, as their owner tried to make out if the person standing before him was simply daft, or being sarcastic.

“So, why are you carrying it around? Do you plan to eat it or something?”

“Eat him? Why, Raphie is my pal! I am not going to eat him. I am just wearing him.”

“You like wearing dead birds?”

“No.”

A tongue clicked in frustration, a hand brushed back short, dark blonde hair, and the green eyes now show a touch of anger in the irises. “Dude, would it kill you to answer a straight question or something?” he questioned.

“My name is not dude, it is Castiel. If you insist on talking with me, at least call me by name.”

“Oh, ok. I’m Dean. So, I’m gonna ask you again. Why is a dead bird hanging from your neck? Cause that is really creepy du...Castiel. Like, seriously. Quirky, I can handle in roommates, just, not creepy. Dear lord.” A long pause ensued.

“This is not a dead bird,” said Castiel, in a small voice. “I mean it is a dead bird but like it’s a stuffed one, so not real. I found it in a shop and bought it some years ago. Been my pet ever since.”

Dean looked at the guy again. He was reasonably good looking, with somewhat sculpted lips that managed to looked both chapped and soft at the same time, a mop of long black hair that was going every which way and a toned torso peeked from under the dead bird hanging around from the guy’s head. Now that he looked, the bird indeed was a stuffed one. It was very well made. Still in the lands of creepy, though.

“But why are you wearing it like a necklace? I mean, will you be wearing it to class and stuff du... Cas? Cause again, seriously, very creepy.”

Castiel looked at Dean while he tried to decide whether or not he liked this shortening of his name by the hot guy who is going to be his roommate. Or not, if he didn’t come up with a good explanation as to why is he carrying around a dead, stuffed bird.

“I love the poem by Coleridge about the ancient mariner. That is why I bought this in the first place. I did not pack it in my stuff when I came in the morning, but apparently my moron of a brother did. Lucifer sneaked it in, and just when I was about to go take a shower after I had unpacked everything, Gabriel, my other brother suddenly tackled me and they put this bird around my neck. They put a lock under it so that it kind of locks around my neck like a goddamn collar and they have the key. They fucking took it with them while they went for lunch, and now I am stuck in my room wearing a fucking goddamn dead bird around my neck.” Castiel was fuming by the end of his piece, taking deep breaths and fisting his hands as he unsuccessfully sought to keep his voice down.

Dean couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at Cas. Dean knew all about teasing younger brothers and stuff, but this was too much. He would never let Sammy face any chance for such humiliation over a laugh. And the guy looked really distressed. His eyes were, in fact, swimming a bit. Dean was feeling bad for him.

“You know what? I have some tools with me. Let me see if I can take it off, okay?” asked Dean. “Oh.” Wide, blue eyes look at him, and yes, he had called it, a tear trembled on the edge of one of the eyes. “That would be very good, yes.” 

Dean went fishing for his toolbox among his luggage and found his bolt cutters. He then went up to Cas, and tried to find exactly how the bird was locked. He found a loose iron collar with enough give to cut through it. Just to be on the safe side, he told Cas to turn on his side, and that was when he saw the enormous, skeletal wings tattooed on his back and arms in contrasting shades of deep green and vibrant purple.

“Whoa man. Cool tattoo. I got one too. It’s an anti-possession tattoo I found in this old book my uncle has. My kid brother wants one too, now. Aaand that’s it, you’re free.”

Castiel stood then, rubbing his neck as if he still had the constricting thing around it. It was looking bruised in placed, and Dean found himself angry at the absent brothers who had left Cas just like that. What assholes they must be.

“Thank you so much Dean. I’ll kick their asses the next time I see them. Er, anyway, I hope I wasn’t too creepy or anything to be your roommate,” Castiel said, with doubt in his voice, as if asking Dean a question.

“Haha. No, no, not creepy. Maybe a bit of wuss, but you’ll do. My name’s Dean Smith, and I’m your new roommate. Nice to make your acquaintance.” This little introduction is accompanied by a devastating smile and a teasing wink that leaves Castiel blushing for reasons he doesn’t yet understand.

“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel Degli. I am pleased to be making your acquaintance, and to be your roommate as well.”

“Degli? Alighieri got quite good looking descendants, I must say.”

Castiel smiles pleasantly back at Dean. Hardly anyone makes that connection, apart from laughing some more. Dean wasn’t laughing at him, but Cas wonders how nice it would be to have Dean’s laughter directed just at him. With a mild shake of his head, he sends those thoughts into the back of his mind and sets out, with enthusiastic participation from Dean, to get back at Gabriel and Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> John is not biological father of Dean here, that is why Sam and Dean's surnames differ. They have the same mother Mary. I hope to expand this out to a complete series. let me know what you guys think of it. and would be very thankful for someone to beta. Ciao.


End file.
